World Of Lines
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Living the life of a Prince should be everything Seth could ever hope for, instead he's constantly focused on what life as a commoner would be like. With the King and Queen leaving for two weeks, Seth plots to spend some much needed time out of the castle. But when he meets someone outside, returning to his life and duties as Prince seems nearly impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a work of complete fiction. As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideals. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; themselves and WWE.  
><strong>

**Note: **This actually started from a random prompt that penelo14 sent me on tumblr. I'm not going to lie. It has spiraled out of control a little bit and I'm very excited to work on it and make a full length fic out of it. Now, the only downside is, that I'm already working on 3 other fics, two of which that haven't been posted yet, so I will not be working on this as often as I'd like. I am posting it just to see if anyone is interested though, as if you aren't, I'll be taking it back down and scrapping the idea. So, yeah. Hope you like it. I'll see you soon (hopefully!)!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"Looking out the tower window again?"

Brown eyes turned, a far off, near desperate look set in them. "Yeah," he breathed, brown eyes closing for a moment before they were once again set out on the world outside the castle he was confined to. "Look at them, so free and happy. What would it be like it we were one of them?"

"Dangerous thoughts brother," the softer voice spoke, the tall woman moving in closer, a smile on her ruby painted lips. "Seth, you've got to stop wanting to be like them. This is the best anyone could ever have. We're royalty. We have everything they could ever want."

Those big brown eyes turned again, meeting the equally chocolate colored ones of his sister. She was beautiful, long brown hair with natural honey blond highlights, a lovely oval shaped face and a beautiful smile. Only that of her mother, the queen, rivaled her beauty. His eyes dropped to his hands in his lap, a sigh escaping his lips. "Not freedom. Nicole. Not freedom."

"Seth look at them. You've been caught up in this tower for years watching them. They don't have the same freedoms we do. The baker, he's up before us, you know that. You've been up here all night watching a dead city before. He works all day without a single break other than meals."

"But he can—"

"No Seth, he can't. He has to bake bread. That's his job in the village," she said, cutting him off. Her face tightened into something more firm, but almost pained expression at how stern she was being. "Come down to the dining room. Mother and father are waiting for us."

Seth nodded, standing from the over stuffed chair, high backed chair. His gaze followed his older sister for only a moment before he was looking back out onto the grounds leading into the village. He didn't care what she said, the villagers had so much more than he ever would.

He straightened out his waistcoat, buttoning it up before he smoothed his hands along his trousers, sighing. He didn't want to go down to the dining room for breakfast. He just wanted to sit in the tower for a little longer. He looked back once more at the window, pausing when he saw the bronze skinned man below, leading one of the royal families mares around on the pasture. A smile touched his lips. He may not have the freedom like the villagers, but he did have him.

* * *

><p>An hour later Seth found himself down at the stables, his back pressed against the middle support beam, his lips parted in a gasp as lips moved along the crook of his neck. His hands were thrust deep into long dark locks of hair, a hiss escaping him as teeth slid across his skin. "Roman," he whimpered, two strong, calloused hands grabbing his ass just a little harder, their clothed erections grinding together. He wanted so much more than this. "Please take my clothes off," he nearly begged, the other man pulling back instantly.<p>

"I can't," the deep voice murmured, grey eyes becoming visible under half shut lids. He took a step back to calm himself, an obvious tent in his trousers. He ran a bronze hand through his long hair, pulling it free from the elastic band and replacing it in the long tail. He was quite tall, muscularly built. His face was square with a trimmed goatee. He was handsome, the only imperfection being a long scar that ran over the corner of his right eye, leaving Roman partially blind in that eye.

Seth sighed, groaning as he rested against the beam, knowing he was asking too much. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe. After a moment his eyes opened and they fell on the tattooed arm. He smiled, thinking that he'd calmed down enough that he could at least be held.

"Your majesty," Roman tried, a dark head resting on his chest, arms wrapping around his middle. "If the king—"

"He's busy," Seth interrupted, smiling softly. "Him and mother are going on to a coronation in the next kingdom. They'll be gone two weeks." He pulled back, the strong arms loosely wrapping around him. He looked down at the intricate tribal lines, his fingers splaying over the ink, wondering how many hours Roman had suffered for this. That tattoo ran from his wrist up to his shoulder before it bled onto his chest, covering the right pectoral in a shield like design.

Roman himself couldn't help but smile. Life would be quiet without the king and queen there. "Are you going as well?" he asked finally, tipping the young prince's chin up with one hand. "I'll be lonely."

Seth shook his head. "No, Nikki and I are to remain here. Randy's going to meet with his fiancée while they're gone." He explained, pulling Roman towards the back of the stables to the wooden ladder that led up to the hay loft. "C'mon, no one will see us up here."

Roman nodded, following the prince up and towards the back of the loft. He laid back happily on the hay, unable to keep from smiling as Seth rested his head on his bare chest. One finger already moving around the lines on his chest. "You enjoy tracing those." It was soft, gentle. Something no one else had ever seen in the castle from him.

"Because it's interesting. Your heritage, your family is all right here," Seth went on, pressing his hand flat on Roman's pectoral. He was quiet, thinking over his next words carefully. He looked up, running his finger along Roman's scar, knowing it was his fault it was even there. "Do you miss it?"

Roman took that moment to remain silent, his grey eyes narrowing at the wooden roof, his jaw tight. "I miss my family, yes. I miss my brothers in arms, but I don't miss the bloodshed," he explained, sighing as he sat up, leaving Seth to lay in the hay. "Your soldiers would say similar things."

Seth nodded, sitting up with Roman, resting his head on the untattooed shoulder. "I'm sneaking out for some of the time," he said suddenly, flinching at the way Roman's entire body tensed up. "I'm going into the village. I've got clothes that Bo had snuck in."

Roman groaned, looking at Seth with almost pleading eyes. He was going to kill the young gardener. "That's a terrible idea," he started, pausing when he sat the determination in Seth's eyes. He moved in closer, pressing his lips right against Seth's ear, his arm snaking around his middle. "Seth, you're going to get caught."

Seth shuddered, knowing it was rare to hear his name from Roman's mouth. "I can't stay here. You know you can't stand it here either," he answered just as softly, listening as a crack of thunder filled the air. "You were free, a Samoan warrior and now you're some little prince's slave. I know that bothers you."

Roman stiffened in Seth's embrace, jerking back and looking into the other man's face. He couldn't deny the fact that he missed being home, being on the battle front with his friends protecting the land he loved. His teeth grit together, his nostrils flaring. He couldn't tell Seth that he'd give up everything to be back there, knowing it would only fuel the other man's obsession. "Where are you going to stay? How are you going to eat? The moment you walk out, people are going to know," he tried to reason.

Seth wouldn't hear it. "I don't know yet. I'll only be gone a few days. I'll get a room at the inn. I'll come up with a story, I'm just passing through before I make it to the next town," he went on, pulling back from the other man. "I want to be free from these walls Roman and I know you do too."

"There is no freedom for me," Roman said bitterly, his voice dropping into a scathing rumble, matching the low rumbling of far off rolling thunder above them. "Your father owns my lands. I'll be here until the day I die."

Seth bit the inside of his cheek, watching as Roman's face contorted in anger. He didn't dare move when the other man pulled away completely and started down the ladder again. "Roman, please," he started, reaching out and grabbing Roman's arm, laying flat on his belly in the hay. "I just want to feel an ounce of that. When I come back, I swear it'll be the last your hear of it."

Roman's face softened, nodding. "I can't protect you out there," he said gently, the sound of heavy rain suddenly filling the stables. He was thankful that he'd already brought the last horse in. "There's a lot of people that don't like the royal family so you'll have to make sure you blend in well."

A slow, thankful smile spread across Seth's lips. "Thank you," he murmured, sitting up and brushing the dirt from him before he started down the ladder as well. He knew him and Roman wouldn't be interrupted until the rain let up. "They leave in two days. I'll make sure everything is ready before then."

Roman nodded, walking over to the stable door. The rain was just pouring down, sheets upon sheets of rain. He shut the doors, hoping to keep the bright lightening from spooking the horses. He slowly walked back over towards the youngest prince, smiling as he took his hand and all but tugged him back towards the back, where he kept the bridals and saddles. Here it was safe. There was only one way in and one way out to this room.

Seth tried to ignore how excited he was that he was once again in this room. It had been far too long. Lips pushed down on his instantly, rough hands already working at the buttons on his waist coat, tugging it off. He gasped out, watching as Roman handled his clothes with care as he laid them on the beautiful stone counter tops. This was where Roman did most of the cleaning of the horses saddles, and other necessities, connected was a very small store room with grain and medicinal herbs. It was also where Roman kept the few things that reminded him of Samoa.

Roman's lips moved over the sun kissed skin, listening to the gasps and little moans falling freely from his princes' lips. He was careful to listen to the rain, knowing that the weather was fickle. His nimble fingers eased open the decorate buttons of Seth's shirt, lips trailing down every inch of skin that was exposed to him.

"Roman," Seth whimpered, a tongue running over his nipple, the soft material of his shirt sliding down his shoulders. It hung from his trousers, still tucked in as he pulled his arms free. He looked down at the other man on his knees, his cock already throbbing once again. His head fell back, long chestnut brown locks suddenly free from the fancy ribbon that had been holding them back. His hands dove into the long black locks of the man in front of him, the straight nose nuzzling his hardened flesh through the crotch of his pants.

Roman smiled, loving the way the other man's face lit up with color as he was pushed back against the counter. His prince had always been handsome, even from the first day he'd been there. It was a bitter sweet memory of their rough beginning, but one he was thankful for.

Nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the Prince's pants, opening them to see the already reddened shaft and head. Roman's mouth opened wide, wondering how long it had actually been since he'd been able to indulge his prince like this. Had it been weeks, maybe months? He was quick with his work, his mouth sliding down just as far as he could, hands tightening in his hair. He heard the rain start to let up, the thunder not nearly as fierce. He had to hurry.

"Roman." It was a pathetic sound on the Prince's lips, his heart pounding, and legs shaking. No matter how many times he pleasured himself, it was nowhere near as good as Roman. "Shit, don't stop." His hips shallowly thrust into the other man's mouth, his eyes closing as he felt the rough hands on his chest again, flicking over his nipples to give him a little more stimulation. "I want to touch you too."

Roman wished it could be that way, knowing all too well the consequences if they were caught. He increased the suction and hallowed his cheeks, hoping to bring Seth to his end as quickly as he could. The rain was tapering off and he was sure it would stop before he was finished if he didn't hurry.

Seth's entire body tensed up, a loud groan leaving his lips as he felt the over wound coil break in his belly. He could barely warn Roman of what was happening before he shot down the willing throat. "Roman," he whimpered, looking down almost bonelessly at the Samoan man before Roman licked him clean and tucked him away in his trousers. "You're still hard."

Roman smiled almost wistfully. "The rain's stopped your highness, you have to return to the castle," he said, surprised when he felt lips on his own, Seth's tongue invading his mouth, taking back the taste of himself.

Seth pulled back only when he heard the door of the stable slam open, his elder brother's voice loud and clear.

"Slave! I need my horse!" he called, his voice mean, and unwilling to wait.

Roman gave Seth a small look before he quickly fixed his hair and grabbed the saddle he'd need for the heir to the throne. "Until next time."

Seth groaned, knowing he had to be stuck in this little room, alone, until Roman was done with saddling and bridling his brother's horse. It gave him time to redress slowly, tucking his shirt back in properly before redoing his waistcoat and tying his hair back. It gave him time to really think. Him and Roman hadn't had the time or opportunity for much more than this in over a year. As much as he hated it, he knew it was from his own carelessness and his brother's spiteful nosiness.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that kind of thing at the moment. He just wanted to get back up to his room in the castle so he could finish working out the minor details of his plan. He knew Roman would be busy with his brother for most of the day. He jumped, the door opening to show Roman.

There was a weary smile on the darkened face. "It'll be clear in a few minutes. You'll see me before you go out, right?" he asked, stepping in and embracing Seth gently. "A week with you gone is going to feel like an eternity."

Seth nodded. "I'll be to see you. Don't let Randall push you around too much. You are mine after all, not his," he returned, earning a small peck to his lips. He then watched as Roman grabbed a riding crop and left without another word. He wished he could take Roman with him, but he knew better. No one else would be able to handle the stables like Roman did. It was move too big for his already risky plan.

* * *

><p>(AN): Well, this is the first chapter of something new. This is very much out of my comfort zone writing wise because it's set in a strange time zone. It's got most of the luxuries of today but with a Victorian style attitude. It's new to me. If you like it, let me know. If not, also let me know so I can just scrap the idea and call it a day. Onwards and upwards I guess.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
><strong>

**Note: Wow! I'm shocked that so many of you like this so far. Haha. I was inspired enough to write the second chapter so quickly. I hope everyone likes it! Thank you so much for the thoughts. I appreciate it greatly! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

The next two days passed quickly for Seth. He'd spent them gathering things he thought he'd need in the village. He'd carefully tucked them away in his room, hiding them from the maids and cleaning staff. The hardest was sneaking it all by his sister, whom had made it a point to half way follow him around for some entertainment since she was stuck staying behind with him.

He hadn't been back to the stables to see Roman, something he hated. He wanted to go down there and spend a little time with him before his adventure, but it didn't seem plausible as the entire castle was alive and bustling to get the ship ready for the king and queen's departure.

At that moment it was a beautiful early April morning and he was standing on the royal docks, his mother smothering him in a hug before pressing a kiss to his forehead and taking a step back. "You behave yourself," she said, running a hand over his cheek. "Don't forget your lessons and at least practice fencing once."

"He'll be fine Stephanie," the king said, taking his wife's hand. He looked his youngest son over, a hard pressed look on his face. "The staff will have their eyes on you," he said, his light brown eyes narrowing on Seth's dark brown ones. "Don't spend anymore time in the stables than necessary."

Seth stiffened, swallowing hard. "Yes sir," he answered, taking the stiff hug. He hated that this was how him and his father were now. "I'll miss you."

The king's hold tightened, his entire body softening as he held his youngest son a little tighter. "I'm looking out for your wellbeing Seth," he murmured, pulling back and giving him a soft smile. "Promise you won't cause too much mayhem?"

Seth smiled at that, nodding. "Yes father," he answered quietly, turning to his brother, piercing blue eyes meeting his. They shared a short sort of nod, the brotherly love between them far from strong. He took a step back, Nikki flying into her parent's arms, hugging and kissing their cheeks before she embraced Randy doing the same.

"Be safe. Promise you'll give our regards and bring us back something pretty," Nikki said, moving to stand next to Seth, smiling brightly as they agreed and started to board the royal vessel. They stood there, watching as the last few servants boarded afterwards and the ship pushed off into the sea.

"First thing I'm doing when we get back to the castle is taking this corset off," Nikki said lowly, turning to her brother with a devious smile. "And then I'm going to go down to the kitchen and stuff myself with wine and fruit."

Seth laughed out loud, nodding. "I'm going to see Roman," he whispered, both of them turning towards the carriage that awaited them.

Nikki stiffened. "You know you're not allowed down there without someone watching," she murmured back, stopping only once they reached the door that was opened for them. She took Seth's offered hand and climbed in, relaxing back in the seat and kicking her feet up on the opposite seat next to Seth.

"I know," Seth answered once the door was closed and they were riding off. He knew the coachman couldn't hear them over the clopping of hooves on the cobbled path. "But there's no one to accompany me down, unless you want to keep watch on me." He smirked, thankful for Nikki's disgusted face. She wasn't a fan of the stables, usually if she was going to ride her beautiful mare; she had to be brought up to her.

"Please, don't get caught Seth, if someone sees you down there, you know it's only going to be trouble when mother and father return," she groaned, heavily sighing. "What do you even see in him? He's just a slave."

Seth smirked, looking out the beautiful glass window at the passing scenery. "Freedom," he answered softly, listening to Nikki's snort. It wasn't the only reason he liked being around Roman, but some things were better left unsaid in this situation.

He knew she didn't like the idea of him being around Roman, but he also knew she wouldn't tell anyone. They were close; thick as thieves you could say. They kept each other's secrets better than the dead.

He'd once been that close with Randy, the three of them the three musketeers in their childhood. That was until Randy had hit puberty and met his betrothed for the first time. Something around that time had changed in Randy and his love for Seth had soured into a deep disdain.

Seth was quiet the rest of the ride home, escorting Nikki into the castle and up to her room before he turned and made his way down to the kitchen. He smiled, the cook turning to him with a grin.

"It's in the refrigerator, sire," he said, tossing his head towards the wide white box. He shook his head, smirking when Seth walked over and took out the still warm pastries. He walked over, closing the gap between him and the prince, looking around to make sure no other kitchen staff was around. "Roman's already finished grooming the horses. Last I knew he was walking around the vineyard."

Seth smiled, turning to the tall man, his ebony skin a stark contrast to Seth's olive. He nodded, looking around himself. "Are things ready for tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Kofi," he murmured, looking down at his boots, smiling. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Just promise me you'll be safe. If anything were to happen to you, the entire kingdom would burn under the king's orders," Kofi said softly, his voice hard. He wasn't just worried for the youngest prince, he was terrified for himself and the others that were helping Seth. If one of them even uttered a word of this to anyone, they would easily see the guillotine or hang in the middle of the town's square. Either way, it would be a very public execution.

"I will," the prince said, shutting the door and walking towards the door to the courtyard, nibbling on one of the two turnovers he'd taken. He smiled, taking his time as he walked down to the vineyard. He groaned when he heard two sets of footprints behind him. Of course he'd have someone following him. He turned, glaring at the two male servants stopping instantly. "I can hear you," he growled, groaning as they walked up beside him.

"We're here for your protection sire," the bald one started, bowing low with the shorter brunette. "The king told us to keep watch on you."

Seth rolled his eyes. Of course his father wouldn't trust him alone. "I don't need your watch or protection while I'm in the vineyard," he said, the two stiffening under his dark gaze.

"I'm sorry your grace, but we're here because the king ordered us to be. We have to stay with you," the brunette said, both standing there in high class suits, shoulder to shoulder.

"Fine," Seth growled, thinking this put a severe damper on the plans he had planned for the afternoon. He started back towards the vineyard, his glare softening once his brown eyes landed on his Samoan slave, his scarred back bare as he stood looking over the long rows. "Roman."

Roman turned, his dark face only letting up lightly as his grey eyes landed on the two following Seth. He was silent, the prince walking up to him and handing him the sweet treat. He bowed, accepting the gift.

Seth stepped a little closer, his voice low enough that he knew the two behind him couldn't hear the conversation between them. "I'll be in the stables tonight after sun down. Meet me there," he whispered, smiling softly. "Promise me?"

Roman gave a quick, curt nod, his eyes softening only enough for Seth to notice. His gaze returned to the two following, watching as they both seemed almost skittish around his bigger body.

Seth wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch the bronze skin, trace the ink that bled onto Roman's chest. "Joey, Jamie, I'll be returning to the castle," he said louder, his smile fading as he turned and started back.

Roman stood a little straighter, giving both of the men following Seth a dark, hateful look. He couldn't help but smirk as they'd nearly jumped out of their skin and ran to follow the prince. He stayed there, holding the turn over to his lips, nibbling on it lightly. Of course Seth would sneak him something sweet. He tried not to hold the excitement so close to his heart, knowing that it was going to be hard for Seth to sneak out to see him with those two following his every move.

Seth spent the rest of the day in the tower, his eyes soaking in everything that he was going to experience. He knew the risks of getting caught outside the castle, but just the idea of being able to live like one of them out weighed everything. Heis only regret was that he couldn't take Roman with him. He wished they could enjoy the time together, alone. He smiled at that thought, wondering if they could be like the people he saw walking hand in hand, share their affection openly.

Jamie and Joey stood guard outside the door, both quickly growing tired of the Prince's suddenly cold attitude. They'd never seen him so closed off, but then again, they probably wouldn't be in a great mood either if they were being watched like children either. They liked it about as much as the Prince did.

* * *

><p>Once night finally fell, Seth paced around his room, waiting for the perfect moment. He knew after a certain time, the two would leave him and he'd be able to make his escape. Luckily, he only had to wait another half hour before the two thought he was asleep and started towards their own beds in the servants' quarters. It would give him plenty of time to gather his things and make his way down to the stables.<p>

He pulled on his traveling cloak, pulling the hood up over his pulled back hair. He had on the commoner's clothes and a smile as he shouldered his bag and hurried to exit his room. He knew his time would be limited before a set of guards passed by doing their nightly rounds. He hurried down the hallway, scanning it before hiding behind one of the stone pillars. The guards passed without a second glance and he darted through the crossing halls before he found exactly what he was looking for: a revolving bookcase.

He smiled, pushing it and stepped onto the stone steps. Once the bookcase was back in place, Seth couldn't see anything; the stairway pitch black. He was careful as he descended down to the base, feeling around the wall for the exact brick he was looking for. He pushed it hard, the large stone wiggling out of place, giving Seth just enough moonlight to see the lush green grass. He crawled through the hole, pushing his bag out and turning to replace the large stone. He was thankful for finding these silly secret passages in his youth, knowing that now they were the only means of escape without alerting the guards.

He shouldered his bag, running towards the stables. His hood fell back off his head, his lips parted as he panted with excitement. It was buzzing through him, making him feel alive for the first time in his nineteen years alive. "Roman!" he called, startling the horses as he pushed open the stable doors and ran inside. He shut the door, dropping his bag. He could see the flickering candlelight, the tall Samoan making his presence known as he walked out from the little storeroom.

Roman smiled, his arms instantly full of the prince. He held him tight, lips already on his. He wasn't complaining, thinking this was the first time in years that him and Seth could hold each other like this without fear of being seen. He pulled back, looking over the handsome face, pressing their foreheads together. "Not here," he murmured, taking Seth's hand and leading him out the back of the stables.

Not far was a very small little hut like house. It had been built from extra stone and wood and while it was rather ugly, it was sturdy. And it was Roman's, something the king had built for Roman since he wasn't trusted enough to sleep inside the castle. Seth sucked in a breath, he'd only been inside once before.

Roman opened the door, the warmth of the low fire spreading over them, lighting the two roomed hut up. He couldn't help but smile, unfastening Seth's cloak and looking over the prince in the common brown trousers, a white shirt, and matching brown vest. He sighed, looking over Seth's beaming face. "You'll blend in," he murmured, swallowing hard as he wrapped Seth up in his arms once more, breathing in the other man's scent. He didn't want to admit out loud how scared he was of Seth leaving the protection of the castle walls.

Seth melted into Roman's embrace, his hands reaching up into the long hair, pulling the band free so his hands could run through it. "I have most of the night," he murmured, pulling back so that their lips could easily meet. He felt his vest being peeled back and off, his shirt being lifted over his head. He groaned, Roman's shirt following. He was lifted upwards, his legs wrapping around the thick waist before he felt the firm mattress under him. He smiled up at Roman, letting out a small, short chuckle. "It's been a long time."

Roman nodded, moving back to look over the prince's beautiful skin, his bronze hand rough, calloused as it ran over the strong chest, one fingertip dragging over a nipple before they slowly slid down to the waist of Seth's trousers, unfastening them slowly. His heart was pounding, his grey eyes moving up to watch as Seth's skin grew more and more flush under his touch. He swallowed hard, tugging the trousers and boxers off. "I haven't seen you fully naked since you were sixteen," he breathed, heart pounding in his chest. He paused, his hands resting in his lap.

"It's okay," Seth answered, sitting up and hooking his hand behind Roman's neck, pulling him in so their lips could meet gently. "It's okay." He ran his hands over Roman's back, taking in the feel of the deep ridges of the scars. He hated them, most of them a constant reminder that it had been his fault they were even there.

"We can't do it all," Roman murmured, resting his bigger body over Seth's, running his own hand through the brown silk. "I'm sorry."

Seth nodded, sighing. "I wish you would," he answered softly, his and Roman's lips pressing together over and over again in slow, open mouthed kisses. He felt Roman pull back from him, the beautiful grey eyes resting fully on him. His brown eyes narrowed on Roman's eye, his fingers moving up to run over the scar there. "I've already done so much to you."

Roman smirked, kissing Seth's nose. "It's not because of that, or what happened. It's because you should do that with someone that you love, not your field slave," he murmured, watching as the chocolate brown eyes turned stormy.

"You're not just my slave Roman," he growled, sighing heavily. "Is that really all you think I look at you like?" He shook his head, groaning as he covered his face with his hands.

"No, but you don't love me and you shouldn't," Roman explained, pulling Seth's hands from his face. "I can give you everything else but that Seth."

Seth nodded, his and Roman's lips once again clashing together. His hips bucked up into Roman's, their cocks growing harder and harder with each thrust. Their hands moved over each other's chests, tongue and teeth nipping at Seth's neck and chest. Seth couldn't think, wishing that he could be with Roman. He'd never met someone that had intrigued him like Roman, but he'd always been confined to the castle, his contact with anyone other than royalty was limited.

Roman's lips moved lower on Seth's chest, his grey eyes watching every movement his prince made. As much as he'd loved to be buried deep within the other man, he knew it would only lead to more complications. They'd dared to be that close once and it had led to disaster on both parts. He shuddered at the memory, his eyes closing for only a moment as he tried not to relive it. He'd give Seth as much pleasure as he could as consolation.

* * *

><p>Roman laid there watching over Seth as he slept in his bed, the smaller body curled into his chest. As much as he wanted, he knew he had to wake the prince so he could make his way down towards the village, but it could wait a few more moments. This would probably be the only time he would be able to gaze at Seth's sleeping face, his naked body pressed against his.<p>

He sighed, thinking he'd give everything up to keep Seth with him like this. Maybe in another life he'd be able to, they'd be equals and he could give his all to the prince that he cared so much for. "Seth," he murmured, running a hand through the disheveled hair, smirking at the groan of annoyance he was met with. He wished he could just talk Seth into staying with him, but he knew it wouldn't be heard. "Hey, it's almost morning. You have to go."

Seth groaned again, this time moving around just enough to look up into Roman's playful eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, pushing his body closer to Roman's, both of them groaning at the heat between them. While they hadn't done everything Seth wanted, the night before had been the most pleasurable and gentle experience of his life. Roman had brought him to orgasm more times than he dared to count, both of their bodies exhausted when they'd finally fallen asleep.

Roman held Seth a little closer, kissing him gently, slowly, letting their tongues glide along the other before he finally pulled back and climbed out of the bed, searching for their clothes. "C'mon, get ready before I try and talk you out of this," he urged, groaning when he felt Seth pressed along his back, kisses being littered all over his back. He hissed, some of the scars still tender even after all the years they'd been there. "Seth."

"I'm still sorry for these," Seth said, pulling free and reaching for his underwear and trousers. He pulled them on, lips pressing on his one flaw on the back of his neck. He whimpered, leaning back into Roman's arms.

"I'm not the only one that's been through a lot," Roman breathed, running his hands down Seth's arms, tucking his face into the prince's neck. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I will Roman," Seth answered, smiling softly. "Bo and Kofi have already given me everything I'll need. I'll be back in a few days, a week at most. I swear." He turned to Roman, pulling him in for another set of slow kisses. "I wish you could go with me."

"As do I."

As much as Seth hated it, he pulled away and finished dressing, pulling his cloak over his shoulders and fastening it around his neck. He picked up his bag and walked with Roman in the darkness over the lush lawns to the far gate. He looked up at the sky, watching as the numerous stars started to fade and streaks of purple started to show through. His heart was racing in his chest, excitement and happiness bustling through him. "Tell Kofi and Bo thank you for everything. They're risking their lives for me right now."

Roman nodded, watching anxiously as Seth scaled the wrought iron wall and jumped down on the other side. He could see the happiness on Seth's face as he looked around the waking street. "Hurry, go before the guards come back!" he hissed, looking around for the change of the guard. His heart ached in his chest to watch as Seth nodded, reaching through the bars so that their hands could touch one last time before Seth smiled, pulled his hood up, and was walking away.

Seth smiled as he breathed in the morning air, biting his lower lip lightly as he looked around the village, taking in all the sights. Once far enough away from the castle gates he threw his hood back, the rising sun already starting to warm his face, killing the early morning spring chill. His brown eyes looked around the square, the small gap between his front two teeth showing from his smile. He shivered as the breeze brushed against him, still cool. He felt it inside him, giving him hope. "Freedom!"

* * *

><p>(AN): I'm really overwhelmed with everyone's comments and thoughts! I really hope that this chapter is just as good as the first. Things are going to start to get pretty good past this point! I hope you're ready. Thank you for taking the time to read and let me know what you think, as always, thoughts are always welcome! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2.  
><strong>

**Note: **Hey everyone! I'm still so excited about everyone liking this story so much! Like I've said before, I'm really out of my element here and I'm pretty sure it shows. I've gotten asked a few times about the time era, and the thing is, it doesn't really have one. It's mostly like a modern Victorian age. I adore the Victorian Era with their fashion and artwork and furniture but it's got a lot of modern day luxuries. Like electricity, indoor plumbing, fridges. Things it doesn't have are cars, electronics (TV's, telephones, video games, ect), pavement (I adore cobblestones sorry!), firearms, and a few other things. I hope it will make sense as we go along, I apologize if it doesn't. Like I've said, this is very different than what I'm used to. If you have any questions or helpful crtisisms, don't be afraid to let me know. I'm all up for making this the best I can. Thank you! See you soon! -JJ

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Seth was nearly overwhelmed with all the new sights. He could smell the freshly baking bread, hear the early morning preparations at other shops, smell the sulfur from the near by blacksmith. He'd never thought it would be so exciting, and he'd barely made it out of the castle. He started down the streets, smiling as he passed villagers, nodding his head politely at the men and flashing a smile at the young maidens, most of which lowered their eyes and giggled. The first thing he wanted was to buy some of the sweet smelling bread.

He found the bakery easily, having almost a map of the entire town committed to memory from all the hours he'd spent watching from the tower. He pushed on the door, stepping in and breathing in the wonderful smell. It was so good, so different from when Kofi made bread at the castle.

"Good morning sir, how can I help you today?" the store clerk said, a smile on her lips. She was small, with caramel skin. She seemed sweet.

Seth walked up, eyes wide and the inside of the small bakery. "A.. uh… a loaf of bread please," he started, the woman smiling a little brighter, her cheeks coloring just slightly.

"What kind would you be interested in?" she asked, looking over the handsome man. "We have a couple different kinds, depending on what you're used to."

Seth was quiet. He'd only had one kind at the castle, minus around the holidays. Then there was only one other kind. He felt his features twist into confusion, his smile starting to fade. "What kinds do you have?" he finally asked, his eyes looking through the glass case at the cakes and pastries inside. His smile was renewed. "Nevermind, those, I want those."

The woman nodded, opening the case from her side and pulling out one of the cupcakes Seth had pointed out. "Just one?" she asked, standing up straight placing the cupcake in a small box.

Seth bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "No, that too, and that one," he said, pointing at a twisted doughnut and a couple different kinds of cookies. "Thank you," he said, smiling bright as all his goodies were placed into the box, the woman chuckling at him.

"You must be traveling through," she said, closing the box and wrapping a long strand of twine around it to keep it closed. "I've never seen someone so excited about sweets."

Seth could feel his cheeks warming, nodding. "Yeah," he answered softly, reaching to his bag, setting it on the floor and digging for his money pouch. He pulled the black velvet out and opened it, counting out the total she gave him. He handed her the money before tucking the pouch into his pocket. "I'm really glad I stopped in, thank you."

The woman nodded, her eyes wide at the size, and luxuriousness of the pouch. "Thank you sir," she said, watching as the man walked out of the store, waving goodbye. Her light brown eyes followed the new comer, her lips turning into a smirk.

Seth pulled a cookie from the box, rewrapping the twine and taking his time walking down the cobbled path. He kept smiling brightly as more people started to pour out onto the streets, children running past him with laughter and giggles as they made their way towards school.

Everything was going fantastic, if it kept up like this, Seth would never want to return to the castle.

That was his last thought before something hard stuck the back of his head, making his vision go fuzzy around the edges before completely black.

* * *

><p>He wasn't out for long, but when he finally came around he was in the back of a dark alley way, his bag opened with two men digging through it.<p>

"Look at this Diego, actual meat. I haven't seen meat this fresh in years," one said, tucking the sandwich into his own small bag. "And these trinkets, expensive. We hit the jackpot with this guy, Cameron finally got a good one."

"I'm not interested in that," the other man said, growling as he turned to Seth, noticing that Seth's eyes were one him, unfocused but watching. "Where's the money, rich boy." He pulled a dagger from his boot, holding it up towards Seth. "Give it to me, and we won't cut your pretty face up."

Seth's hands shook in terror as he reached for his pocket, his body too heavy, his vision to unfocused to try and fight back. If he was going to make it out of this alive, he was just going to have to give what he had up. He grabbed the pouch and in an act of defiance threw it as hard as he could, the man chasing it. Seth could hear the golden coins as they hit the cobblestone.

"Let's go Fernando!" Diego called, grabbing the pouch, and as many coins as he dared.

"Hey! What are you fucking little maggots doing?" a deep voice asked, malicious and unfriendly. "Get the hell away from him or I'll get the nastiest soldier I can to gut you little bastards!"

Seth groaned, listening as the two got away with most of his goods, his head starting to really pounding with pain. He felt a warm hand on his forehead, his eyes trying hard to focus on the man crouching over him. He paused, icy blue eyes the first thing to grab his attention. He'd never seen eyes so beautiful.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice softer, his rough hands running over the other man's face, checking for any other kind of injuries other than the nasty lump on the back of the brunette's head.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Seth muttered, groaning as he sat up, cradling his head with his hands. Moving fucking hurt. "Fuck, what just happened?"

"You were robbed blind, man," the man explained, reaching for Seth's bag and finding that it was almost empty. All that was left was a blanket and the smashed box of sweets. "You gotta watch yourself around here. People aren't as kind as they seem."

"I can see that," Seth growled, jerking free from the kind hands, wincing when he touched the back of his head, checking his hand for blood. Luckily, there wasn't any. "Didn't know there were people like that here."

Seth's savoir let out a laugh, standing up and lending his hand to help Seth to his feet. "You're a visitor then?" he asked, hauling Seth easily up to his feet. "Under the Authority's rule, I'm surprised there isn't more of that going on. You should see the streets at night."

Seth felt heat surge up from his hand through his arm to his chest, his eyes wide on the other man. He couldn't believe his ears. He'd never seen anything so brutal in his time in the tower and he'd always heard how much the people adored his parents and their rule.

"Here, I don't know what you had or where you're going, but there isn't too much left in your bag," he said, picking up the smashed treats. "And they ruined your sweets."

Seth just looked at his bag and the smashed box, heart aching and angry tears burning the backs of his eyes. "Dammit," he growled, his gaze falling to the cobblestone. Maybe Roman was right, maybe he should've just stayed in the castle.

The other man handed Seth his bag, motioning him to follow him out from the alleyway. "Look, I'm actually in a hurry, but is there somewhere I can take you or somethin'? You visiting family or something?"

Seth shook his head, shouldering his bag, leaving the ruined treats in the alleyway for a stray rat. "I was just passing through," he murmured, voice softer. He looked up into the soft blue eyes, finally seeing just how handsome the other man was. His eyes widened, his heart lurching up into his throat. He'd never seen someone so handsome.

There before Seth was a tall, muscular man, with those piercing blue eyes set on him, disheveled dark blond hair that laid in messy curls on his head. A single dimple was on display from the half smirk on pink lips, a light scruff on his cheeks. He was dressed similarly to Seth, a pair of dirty brown trousers, the bottom hems tattered from use. His sweat stained crème shirt had the sleeves ripped off, showing his shapely arms.

"Look kid, you just wanna ride with me for a while, get your head together and figure out what you're gonna do? As long as you don't get in the way, I'll keep an eye on you, make sure those two didn't knock something loose in there."

At that Seth chuckled, taking Dean's hand and giving it a firm shake that; heat once again shooting through him. For a moment, time stood still. He knew it would only be polite to introduce himself as well, but in that moment he couldn't even open his mouth.

Dean's smile only widened, showing is other dimple. "So, since I _did _save your life and all, do I get to know your name?" he asked, releasing Seth's hand and resting both on his hips. "I promise I'm not going to steal the rest of your stuff."

At that Seth couldn't help but chuckle. "Not like I have much left," he murmured, his cheeks warm from a fresh blush. He thought for only a second, knowing he couldn't use his own name. It was already risky being out without actually changing his appearance but using another name could easily trip him up if he wasn't paying attention. He smiled before finally blurting out the first name he could think of. "Tyler, Tyler Black." He swallowed hard, thinking he'd always liked that name, so it was just going to have to work now.

"Ooh, fancy," Dean teased, leading Seth over to the large car he'd been riding on. "C'mon jump up." He climbed up, reaching out to help Seth up with him.

"You're a farmer?" Seth asked, getting up into the seat, setting his bag down by his feet before he felt Dean snap the reigns, causing the mule attached to the cart to start walking.

"Yeah, one that's running late from saving your scrawny ass," Dean teased, keeping his eyes on the cobblestone road. He was focused on making his first delivery as close to on time as he could, thankful that he'd made it just a minute or two late. He stopped the mile at their first destination, a small livestock store on the edge of town. He jumped down and headed inside.

Seth watched curiously as Dean returned and started pulling at the bales of hay in the cart. He was intrigued and amazed to watch as Dean lifted it up without any difficulty and started towards the back of the store. He gave a small smirk, if he was going to mooch a ride around down, the least he could do was help Dean out a little bit. Pay of his debt some. It wasn't like he wasn't used to this. He'd helped Roman when no one was watching when he was younger. He couldn't think of a reason he couldn't do the same now. "You want a little help?" he asked as soon as Dean returned to the back of the cart for another bale.

"Yeah, I need about eight more bales. This is my biggest stop so the extra help would get my deliveries done faster," he said happily, thinking that maybe he could return home in time for his meal to be hot for once.

Seth jumped down, his headache all but forgotten as he unfastened his cloak and left it on the seat. He walked to the back of the cart, looking over the bales almost confused. He hadn't done this in five or six years. He tried to think about how often he'd seen Roman do this, before he reached for a single bale. He grabbed the twine and pulled it towards him, thinking it wasn't so bad. He could do this. It wasn't until he tried to get the bale off the cart that he had trouble. He was unsteady, the bale so much heavier that he'd anticipated.

Dean stood there, unable to hold back a loud bark of laughter. "What kind of man are you?" he teased, watching Seth struggle to get the hay up and settled in his arms.

"Not a farmer!" Seth shot back angrily, growling as he carried the bale to the back of the store, following behind Dean, who'd gotten a bale and was already leading him, as quickly as he could without tumbling over or dropping it. His back hurt under the extra weight. How the hell was something so heavy? He'd seen Roman carry these with one in each hand before, there was no reason he should be having trouble just one.

Once finished and back on the cart, Dean reached over and clapped a hand on Seth's shoulder, smiling brightly at him. "Not a laborer huh?" he asked, pulling his hand back and grabbing up the reigns to snap at the mule so they could continue on. "Ya got balls kid. Most people come from money won't have anything to do with something like this. You have my respect."

Seth shrugged, looking down at his hands, both already sore. He hated how soft he looked. When he'd decided to help Dean, he wanted to actually help, not just be an extra hassle for him to deal with. It was the least he could do anyway.

"Don't worry about it," Dean said a moment later. He looked over at the frustrated male, noticing just how smooth Seth's hands really were. He had to have come from a rich family; his traveling cloak barely had any use on it, and with hands so clean and soft. He was probably a merchant's son. "Ya know, you look a lot like our prince. Bet the ladies back home love that."

Seth's heart nearly stopped in his chest. Was he caught? Did Dean suspect? "I-I never noticed," he stuttered, chuckling nervously. "Never seen any of the royal family here."

"You're not missing much," Dean groaned, shrugging. "They make life fucking unbearable sometimes." He shook his head, letting out a low growl. "Only out to make life for us miserable. Ya know, get the rich richer and the poor poorer."

Seth felt his chest tighten up. He'd never heard those kinds of things when he'd been in his lessons. He'd always been taught that the kingdom loved them that the land and people were flourishing. So far everything he'd ever known on the inside of the castle walls was a lie. So far everything he knew was a complete lie.

"Like when they took over Samoa, shit man, the blood bath. We saw so many people march through here almost dead before they were stuck on ships as slaves. It was sick," Dean went on, shaking his head. "The extra defiant ones they killed in the streets. People were terrified to leave their houses."

Seth felt like he couldn't breathe, his mouth going dry as they stopped at the next location. He was shaky as he stepped down and followed Dean, stumbling a little less as he helped unload two bales of hay. Once finished he silently sat back down next to Dean.

"Hey, you okay? You're really quiet. I didn't mean to scare you with all that talk. Overall, it's not too bad here though. The people are pretty nice, Nattie gave us these to snack on even," Dean said, pulling out two small tarts. He handed one to Seth, smiling as he bit into his.

Seth just sat there holding his, looking down at the golden brown crust, swallowing hard. What else didn't he know about the kingdom he lived in? What was Randy really taking over? How much did the people dislike the royal family? "I never knew," he murmured, opening his mouth to take a bite of the treat. It was good, nice and flavorful for apple.

"You're not from here, most people don't," Dean explained, looking up at the sky, thinking that it would be nice to stop for some lunch after the next delivery. He did have his lunch packed away under the seat.

"When those guys robbed me, they said they hadn't seen fresh meat in years," Seth breathed, looking over at Dean, blue eyes turning to him. "Is there a shortage?"

Dean sighed, shrugging. "Meat's really expensive. It's been a hard couple years for livestock. People go without, or they make do with other things. Alexa makes a good rabbit stew in the winter."

Seth felt a pang of disappointment shoot through his chest. Of course someone as handsome as Dean would be married. He was rugged, strong, everything a woman wanted and needed. It was almost stupid to think that he didn't have a woman. "You're wife?" he asked, knowing it sounded a little down.

"Aw, don't sound so upset," Dean chuckled, laughing softly. "Naw, she's more like my sister. They're the only family I've got, and they're not even related by blood." His voice turned soft, calm, and almost bitter.

Seth just looked at Dean, the other man's face turning stormy at his words. "What happened to your family?" he asked, taking a small bite of his tart. He could see the pain running over Dean's face. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's fine. My dad was a soldier, died before I was born. My mom tried hard to raise me, but she couldn't handle it. She borrowed a lot of money from people she shouldn't have. She hid me in a closet one night and I never saw her again."

"Shit, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bring all that up," Seth said, holding his hands up to stop Dean from going on. "I'm really sorry."

Dean shrugged, turning his attention to the last stop before lunch. "Nothing to be sorry for. It's not like you took her away," he said, stopping the cart and jumping down. "I've got a good family now. C'mon, last stop and we'll eat some lunch."

Seth nodded, jumping down and following Dean with the next two bales of hay. Once back on the cart he felt his belly rumble, sweat sliding down his neck. Even though the weather was rather nice, a gentle breeze blowing around him, Seth felt like he was dying of heat. He panted, leaning back on the bench seat, happy once Dean had pulled their cart under the shade of a tree. "Thank you," he gasped, chuckling as he looked over at Dean.

Dean shrugged, reaching under the seat and pulling out a small bag. A couple chunks of bread and a thermos. "It's not much, but I'll share it with ya. My way of saying thanks for helping me out today," he offered, handing Seth the thermos. "Go ahead, take a drink. It's mostly broth, but it's good."

Seth screwed the top off and smiled, the scent only fueling his growling belly. "Thank you," he said gently, taking a sip, his entire body relaxing. It wasn't the most extravagant thing he'd ever had, but it certainly tasted good since the last thing he'd had was a bite out of a cookie that morning. He handed the thermos back to Dean, taking a small chunk of bread.

"So where you from Tyler?" Dean asked, getting down from the cart, motioning for Seth to follow. "And where ya going?" He took a bite of bread, breathing in the fresh air before he sat down in the grass, looking at his mule and cart. "Has to be nicer than this."

Seth shook his head, swallowing hard. "This isn't too bad," he started, sitting down next to Dean. He was quiet, nibbling on his bread, watching as people started leaving their shops for the same reason as them. "Doesn't really matter where I'm from," he muttered, looking down at the bread. "I don't want to go back. Just kinda looking for someplace of my own."

Dean nodded. "Aren't we all?" he returned softly, taking a drink from his thermos. He understood exactly what Seth was getting at. "More?" He handed it to Seth, watching as those pink lips parted and eased over the edge. He swallowed hard, thinking that he'd been lucky to save someone as handsome as Tyler. Maybe it was a small blessing to his otherwise mundane life.

Seth smiled as he lowered the thermos, handing it back to Dean. "I still can't believe they took everything," he finally muttered, wondering what he was going to do that night. He could sneak back into the castle, but even with everything he wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't want to go home. He really wanted to stay out, learn about the village, about the people. He wanted to enjoy what little time he had on the outside learning things he'd otherwise never know.

Dean nodded. "Don't worry, people like that get theirs. Karma and all," he said, finishing off the soup and nibbling at his own hunk of bread. "How long were you planning on staying here?"

Seth shrugged. "Maybe a couple days, not like I can do much anyway, they took all the money I had," he said, looking over at Dean as he laid back on the grass, tucking his hands under his head as a makeshift pillow, enjoying the breeze. Seth swallowed hard, turning his head away. He'd never felt something so strong towards someone, not even with Roman and that was a little unsettling. He'd just met Dean.

"Well, if you need a place to sleep, I live on the outskirts of town. It's not much, but you can stay there until you figure out what to do. Unless you have somewhere else you can go," Dean suggested, wondering why he was even offering. He'd never been so friendly to someone. But something about Tyler made him want to.

"I can't," Seth started, swallowing hard. "I want to, but you've already done so much." He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I owe you too much already."

Dean smiled, shaking his head as he sat up. "I didn't say it was free. Call it payment for working so hard today. You work, I'll give you a place to sleep and some food. You won't owe me anything. Fair?"

Seth smiled at that, nodding. "Fair."

"Good, because I've got two more stops and then we can take our time getting back. It's really nice getting to enjoy the sunset on the way back instead of in the middle of town," Dean explained, standing and holding his hand out for Seth to take. Once their fingers touched he felt a bolt of lightening shoot up his arm, a smile crossing his lips. "Ready?"

Seth nodded, his voice suddenly gone. He was almost disappointed when Dean dropped his hand. He followed behind Dean, getting back onto the cart, ready for the last deliveries they had. He looked up at the sky, clear and beautifully blue. At least he had a place to stay for a few days. He didn't mind working hard if it meant he got to stay with Dean. At that thought, he smiled.

* * *

><p>(AN): Here we go! Hope you guys like it! So, Seth's start isn't exactly pretty, but it's not all bad. What do you think? Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards loves!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
